


Unless

by verucasalt123



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, but in the future, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "die" at open_on_Sunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless

Wesley teasingly asked if Spike would still love him when he was _old and gray_ ; as soon as he said the words, it was like they were just now realizing the implication. 

“Don’t guess I have to worry about that with you”, Wesley said quietly. 

“Yeah, guess not. I’ll love you always, for all the days we have together”, Spike replied in a solemn tone.

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t think, didn’t mean to make you feel sad.”

“S’alright, Wes. Suppose I’ll love you and then I’ll mourn you when you leave me.” There was a pause, and then, “Unless…”


End file.
